marauders_universe_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Adrian Lupin
Adrian Heddwyn Alexander Lupin (b. 31 December, 2004) is a student attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (2015-2022). Adrian is a half-blood wizard born in Bristol, England, born to Marcellus Lupin and Cordelia Lupin (née Loup). Adrian started his wizarding education in 2015, at Hogwarts. Upon entering the school, he was sorted into the House of Godric Gryffindor, also known as the House of the Brave. His cousin, Caspar William Dominick Lupin , a ravenclaw, is a professor at Hogwarts and teaches Muggle Studies and Ancient Runes. He is also the nephew of the famous Defense Against The Dark Arts professor, Remus John Lupin. Adrian is also apart of the Lupin Family bloodline. Biography Early life (2004-2015) Adrian is a half-blood who was born to Marcellus Finnegan Alexander Lupin, his muggle father and Cordelia Heddwynn Asteria Lupin (née Loup), his wizarding mother. Adrian was born in Bristol, South-West England, Great Britain. Adrian was born in the city of Bristol, England. Adrian went through his toddler years doing all sorts of wizarding tricks like moving an alphabet block a few centimeteres. When Adrian finally enrolled into his public education, at around 5 years old, he was always a little bit more odd from the others. Hogwarts years (2015-2022) First Year (2015-2016) When Adrian had finally finished up his primary school classes, and was finally moving onto secondary school, Adrian's Hogwarts Acceptance Letter had arrived just merely a few minutes before he was heading off to his first day of primary school. His family had been gathered home to see the letter and prepare for the coming of the next 7 years of his wizarding education. He went down to Diagon Alley with his mother to get some of his supplies, he went ahead and bought everything necessary for the school year. For a school-readying gift, his mother had purchased him a puppy to guide him around his first year. When Adrian first arrived at Hogwarts, with the other first years in the boats, he was quite mezmerized by the giant castle. Entering the main courtyard was even a bigger experience for him. When all the first years had entered the great hall, the sorting had begun and Adrian was sorted into Gryffindor, the house of the brave and courageous. Adrian had been quite nervous, but his family bloodline has always been Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, his mother being part of Gryffindor, and his father part of Hufflepuff. After Adrian had been sorted, he went down the flight of stairs to the Gryffindor table of the Great Hall. Many were applauding. However, a familiar boy who seemed to be 16-17 years old with electric blue hair hadn't been clapping, but he had just been staring at Adrian. After the rest of the students had been sorted, Adrian had been very eccentric and eager to start his new education in wizardry. When he had been walking out of the great hall, following his house's prefect, he had been confronted by the older boy from earlier. Adrian had learned that the boy was actually Teddy Lupin, his cousin. He found him familiar from many reoccuring reunions over the past years. Adrian had made friends with Teddy, and many others. Adrian had went through his first year and even a Yule Ball occured. He met cousin, Casper, a professor teaching Ancient Runes and Muggle Studies. He ended up getting outstanding and great greats to make him take his exams, which resulted in him getting into his second year of Hogwarts! Second Year (2016-2017) Adrian had been sent back home after the first year of his term had ended, and he had spent the first summer involved with the wizarding side of his family. Adrian and Teddy had met up for a few weeks and Adrian and Casper had been writing eachother letters. Classes were starting in less than a few days. Adrian's second year of Hogwarts was a new experience for him. Adrian had met - (finishing when I enter second year in game and figure out a mentor figure to be my RP friend) - Third Year (2017-2018) Fourth Year (2018-2019) Fifth Year (2019-2020) Sixth Year (2020-2021) Seventh Year (2021-2022) Career Path Unemployed (2015-2022) Adrian is currently a student at Hogwarts and has no time to take on a job. He must instead study for his exams, O.W.L.S, and N.E.W.T.S. Job (2022-20__) Physical Description Adrian has dirty blonde hair, being more dark brownish in the winter, and a lightish brownish - blonde in the summer. Adrian also has gunmetal blue eyes, that has a black pupil in the middle, with yellow and green surrounding the black pupil. There is light blue and streaks and waves of some pale whites, which sink to the other rings of the eye, which turn into an abyss of very dark blue. Adrian is 5'6", about 160 cm, and Adrian is a little bit under the average for the weight of the height listed. Adrian is slim and skinny. Adrian's second toe is longer than his first toe, resulting in something called "Morton's Toe". Personality and Traits Adrian has always had a mixed array of personalities and traits. Depending on his mood, Adrian can be a very hard worker under the right type of light, and under some of the bad light, he can become grumpy and daredevilish. A few of Adrian's traits can be listed below: *Ambitious *Brave *Courageous *Friendly *Night Owl *Perfectionist Residency One Grimmauld Place Number One Grimmauld Place Adrian had bought this house with the wealthy lots of galleons he had been given. The home is styled with a Gryffindor and Hufflepuff theme. This home is located in London, England, Great Britain, this home is near Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, also known as the home where the Black Family had lived. Hogsmeade Humble Home Adrian had bought this home so he could have a retreat when he decided to stay during the Winter Break. The home is styled with a slate grey look. This home is located in Hogsmeade, Scotland, Great Britain. This home is near Hogwarts Castle, where the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is established. Selwyn's and Lupin's Home Adrian lives with another group of first years in this home. The Selwyn's and the Lupin's are located here. This home is located in Hogsmeade, Scotland, Great Britain, and is not very far from Adrian's Hogsmeade Humble Home. Magical Abilities and Skills Adrian has the ability to perform many types of magic. Possessions Books *The Standard Book Of Spells, Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk *A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot *Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling *A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch *One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore *Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger *The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble *Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander *The Tales of Beedle the Bard by Beedle The Bard *Quidditch Through The Ages by Kennilworthy Whisp School Equipment *Chestnut, 12 inches, Springy, Pixie Heart Core Wand *Self-Stirring Cauldron (Size 2) *1 set of glass or crystal phials *1 telescope *1 set of brass scales Other *Colorado (Adrian's Dog Companion) *Firebolt Supreme IV *Glass Locket (From Elana as a Gift) Relationships Elana Soprano Elana Soprano is Adrian Lupin's girlfriend and best friend. They had both met eachother whilst on a train from Bristol to London. Adrian had later learned that Elana actaully lived in Bristol, and when they kept in touch, they revealed to each other that they are both in the magical school of Hogwarts. Caspar Lupin Caspar Lupin is Adrian Lupin's cousin. They had both met eachother whilst Adrian had been walking down the Ancient Runes corridor during his First Year at Hogwarts. Caspar told Adrian that they both had another cousin attending Hogwarts, Teddy Lupin. Trivia *Adrian can not metamorphmagus like some of his other family members. Quotes "Oi." -Adrian Lupin Category:Gryffindor Category:Player Characters